


He loves me not

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: Javier saw you plucking at the flower and decided to let you know that.





	He loves me not

You were sitting on the ground, hidden by the long grass, and thoughtfully kept twisting a flower in your fingers. It was nice to spend some time by yourself and you loved how calm it was out of the camp. 

This day wasn’t the best one as you ended up acting like an idiot in front of others and everyone kept laughing at you, which you hated. So you decided to leave for some time not so far from the camp, just to distract yourself from everything going on. 

You remembered about Javier and sighed. It was so obvious that you had a crush on him, that even Tilly started teasing you. Would it even worth it telling Javier about your feelings? 

And then you looked at the flower in your hands.

Pulling off a petal, you muttered.

“He loves me,” and then plucked another one. “He loves me not.”

You were so focused on plucking at the flower, that didn’t hear steps behind you.

“He loves me…” the last petal was left. “He loves me not.”

You took a deep breath and sighed.

“Of course he wouldn’t love me,” you said with dissapointment in your voice.

Maybe you were just too tired after a long day or it was something else, but you felt burning tears going down your cheeks and didn’t hold back a sob, covering your face with your hands and letting yourself cry.

But someone’s warm hands on yours made you flinch and you tried to move away, but the grip on your waist didn’t let you.

You looked at the man and felt embarassed that Javier saw you crying, so you turned away.

“Please, leave me alone, Javier,” you muttered, not looking at him. You tried to brush off the tears, but Javier’s hand didn’t let you. He carefully took your hand in his and left a kiss at the back of your arm, making you blush.

Javier wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into the hug, gently brushing your hair with his hand.

“Don’t cry, mi flor,” Javier’s voice sounded so calm and soft that you closed your eyes, enjoying the sound of it and the warmth of his body. “Why would you believe in that?”

“I know it’s stupid,” you muttered, burrying your face into his shirt. “I’m sorry. But we never talked about that…”

“I know you have feelings for me,” he said. You were glad he couldn’t see your face now, as it would be too awkward. You were sure your face was red. “And I like you too, mi flor. Just let’s take things slows,” Javier moved away, making you look at him. 

You felt too shy but looked at his eyes, surprised to see with how much care he was looking at you.

Javier gently brushed your cheek with his thumb and smiled, making you smile back.

“May I kiss you, mi flor?” 

You nodded and saw Javier leaning closer, closing your eyes and letting your lips lightly brush his. Both of you were breathing heavily and one of Javier’s hands cupped your cheek, as he carefully moved his lips against yours, smiling against the kiss.

Javier moved away, but you wrapped your arms around his neck and burried your face into his shirt again, blushing.

“You’re so cute when you’re being shy,” Javier laughed, wrapping his arms around your waist.

He had a really nice laugh, but you decided not to say that yet. You were sure Javier would understand.

That plucking at the flower thing wasn’t true. And you were happy it wasn’t.


End file.
